Happy Valentine's Day Kanda
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: Kanda comes back from a mission and to his surprise, an empty Black Order. But little does he know that he is not alone..The samurai finds a little Valentine's "present" from the Moyashi in his room. YULLEN ONESHOT Rated M for cursing and YAOI.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Here's a little Yullen One Shot for you! Enjoy!

Happy Valentine's Day Kanda: A Yullen One Shot

The gates closed behind Kanda with a dulled sound. He had just gotten back from a mission and was told that when he returned, no one else would be at the Black Order. Hell that was the only reason why he took the mission; so he would finally have some peace and quiet to himself!

Footsteps echoed in the Order as Kanda contentedly walked toward his room, enjoying the soft "click" sounds from his boots that resounded throughout the empty halls.

"Ahhh!!" a soft cry could be heard from not too far away.

Mugen was automatically drawn from Kanda's sheath, ready to attack. Kanda examined the area around him when he heard it again.

"Ahhh~" Kanda froze.

Why did that voice seem so familiar?

Aw shit no. Was it really..?

"Nnnnghh!"  
Fuck. It was the Moyashi. Yu had multiple thoughts run through his mind at once  
and had to stand there for a second to collect all the possible ways, the Moyashi  
was still here when he WASN'T supposed to be. For God's sake, he was supposed  
to be on a freaking mission! But no, he just HAD to be here in the Order moaning  
like an idiot.

Wait.

Moaning?

Kanda's eyes narrowed, Lavi had better not be trying to rape Allen. Again.

Kanda's eyes darted around suspiciously as if someone could've heard his  
thoughts. He scoffed.

It wasn't like he CARED; he just didn't want any raping taking place on his free  
time.

Right?

"Nnnnghh!!!!"

Kanda sprinted toward the source of the sound when he stopped at his room.

Oh HELL no. Not in his fucking room, no way. When he got in there, the Moyashi  
was going to wish he was never-.

Kanda opened the door.

And gaped at the sight in front of him.

There was a sparkly red banner behind his bed that read "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY  
YU."

Kanda's eyes widened in a brief moment of shock.

This was the rabbit's doing. Wasn't it?

His surprised and dubious eyes wandered onto a small figure ON his bed.

"Damn it Moyashi, I will fucking TEAR YOU LIMB FROM-"

There was a piece of paper in the shape of a heart on top of a figure under his sheets that read

"I love Yu."

_Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny._ These name puns were seriously getting old.

The sheets writhed. Wait-writhed? Kanda cautiously held Mugen in one hand, and with his free hand peeled off the sheets to reveal

A flushed Moyashi tied with red satin ribbon to the bed sheets.

Even Kanda couldn't suppress the rush of blood that ran to his cheeks and…well…other places.

There he was, the delicate lithe frame uncomfortably shifting on his bed. HIS bed.

His snow white hair was disheveled and messy, his lips were bright pink and pouty, and his cheeks were painted with the most _amazing_ shade of red.

Not to mention he was wearing a silk red blindfold.

"K-Kanda?" came the soft voice, it seemed pained.

"What the fuck are you doing here Moya-"

"NNNGGHHH!" Allen's back arched off the bed as his delicious looking lips parted slightly at an unseen rush of pleasure.

"What the fuck?" Kanda cocked an eyebrow and threw off the remainder of the bed sheets.

Allen was COVERED in red ribbon and was wearing nothing else. There was a big bow on his…

Kanda was glad the Moyashi was blindfolded because his face must've been bright red by now.

Allen's long, pale legs kept trying to stay closed; out of embarrassment most likely, but it only caused immense friction in his "sensitive areas".

Fuck. What was he supposed to do NOW?! He wasn't gay. Was he? His pants said different.

But that's only because Moyashi looked like a girl right? It happens to everyone, doesn't it?

"Kaaaaandaaaa" came a drawled moan from the docile boy beneath him.

Wait.

Beneath him?!

When the hell had his mounted the smaller boy?!

And…when had half his clothes disappeared?!

And..why the hell was the Moyashi so tempting?

"Kand-AH! Th-There's ngh..there's no one here but us."

"No shit Sherlock."

"C-Could you p-please…"

Kanda smirked.

"Please what Moyashi?"

A high pitched whine of frustration emitted from the blindfolded boy's lips.

Kanda leaned in towards Allen and whispered.

"You need to tell me what you want to do." Having control as well as the upper hand was always an incentive for Kanda to get involved.

"Nnnnggghhh" Allen's breathing was hot and heavy and his boyishly small chest was heaving for air.

His dainty alabaster wrists were trying to break free from the silky red bind-to no avail.

"You were saying?" Kanda teased, dragging a gloved finger over an already peaked nipple.

"I-Please, Kanda, I…I…a-ahhhhh~"

Kanda's patience was drained as he devoured the pleading parted pink lips of none other than his Moyashi.

_His_ Moyashi.

Small whimpers echoed into Kanda's mouth as his tongue thoroughly invaded the needy boy's velvety soft mouth.

Allen's hands made fists against the binds as he struggled to set himself free so he could pull Kanda closer…but still no success.

His lips desperately pressed against Kanda's, his hips lifting off the bed; seeking friction.

Kanda smirked and held down the thin and wandering hips.

Allen groaned and let his tongue submit to Kanda's feverishly dominating touch.

He officially hated blindfolds. Taking away his sense of sight only heightened the intensity of Kanda's fleeting touches.

His hips were struggling to stay put under Kanda's grip and he was already insane from almost an hour of arousal.

Allen's mood uplifted as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by the faint "flop" of clothes being discarded.

He could feel the heat radiating off of the other's body as his lust grew and grew to become one with the older boy on top of him.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted Moyashi."

Allen's blush turned all the redder (if that was even humanly possible).

"Please Kanda…ngh. I nnngghh…I want…youtotakeme."

That was all Kanda needed to hear.

His gloves were tossed aside as his finger trailed over the pink peaks on Allen's chest, eventually replaced by a menacing tongue. Allen moaned urgently when he  
felt the hot wet tongue delve into his belly button.

The ribbon on Allen's arousal was carefully untied and thrown aside. Kanda's eyes widened.

"How long have you been like this?" he demanded.

"A-An hour I th-ngh-I think?"

Kanda almost laughed at how pitiful the Moyashi looked when he said that.

Allen worriedly bit down on his bottom lip in the most childish gesture of uncertainty.

Kanda couldn't resist being his lips upon Allen's once more. The white-haired boy timidly sucked on Kanda's bottom lip in hopes of arousing the older boy to the point where both would achieve satisfaction all the quicker.

His calculations were correct. Kanda's lips were quickly replaced by his fingers which Allen was more than happy to coat.

For once, the groan came from a different set of lips as Allen's seemingly expert tongue stroked the digits, gently swirling around them in a less-than-accidentally teasing manner.

The Moyashi's back automatically arched like a bow and arrow as the first finger was added.

He must've REALLY been desperate if he wasn't in any pain.

Quickly, now desperate for his own release, Kanda rushed through the other two steps before laying a small kiss on the Moyashi's lips.

"I-I love you Kanda…" were the last comprehensive words Kanda could process before plunging deep into the needy boy.

Screams of pure pleasure resounded and bounced off the halls of the Black Order and Kanda was sure as hell grateful that no one else was in the building.

"KA-NNHHH!-KANDAAAA" Allen cried out, his back arching even more off of the bed.

His eyes could not be seen through the blindfold, but Kanda could already picture them hazed and shiny with tears of pleasure.

"Nnngghh!!! Please!!" Allen's head thrashed from side to side.

Kanda could've climaxed just at the sight of it all.

Kanda bit into the Moyashi's collarbone and was rewarded with a long, drawled out moan.

Allen's hips frantically met with Kanda's as his fingers and toes curled in pleasure.

Soon, the tiny frame under Kanda began to convulse in ecstasy.

Kanda himself didn't know how much more he could take.

A high pitched mewl flooded from the frosty pink lips as Allen finally received the  
release he'd been wanting for what seemed like eternity.

His back arched into Kanda as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Kandaaaaaa…" he groaned.

Kanda shuddered at the symphonic sounds the Moyashi emitted and finally achieved the climax he'd been wanting.

Allen whined at the feeling of something hot and sticky deep inside of himself.

Before they knew it, they were lying side by side-Allen was free from his bonds and Kanda was staring at the ceiling.

The smaller boy cuddled into the samurai and sighed contentedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kanda…I love you." he yawned quietly.

"Tch."

Only after Allen was asleep would he whisper a soft:

"I love you."


End file.
